The instant invention relates generally to cargo braces and more specifically it relates to a truck bed divider.
Numerous cargo braces have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be installed in beds of a pickup trucks to restrain cargo from movement during transit. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,110,506; 3,880,394 and 4,343,578 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.